1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatic bank teller machines (ATMs).
2. Description of Related Art
Automatic bank teller machines (ATMs) are becoming increasingly popular because they make banking functions available to customers virtually around the clock, and at a variety of locations, in addition to bank branches.
One function of an ATM is to serve as a cash dispenser and/or as a cash depository. This enables a bank customer to draw cash from a bank account, and also to deposit money into the account. In general, an ATM dispenses cash from and takes in cash and checks into a secure chest, through apertures provided in the chest and/or a door through which the chest is accessed.
Historically, ATM suppliers have provided two basic configurations of the ATM. The first is called "replenish-from-the-front", or RFTF. In this configuration, the ATM is serviced (i.e., cash replenished, deposits removed, and blank transaction records refilled) by a service person standing at the front of the ATM. The "front" of the ATM is also where a customer stands while using the ATM. A door is provided on the front of the ATM to permit access to the secure chest.
The second common ATM configuration is "replenish-from-the-rear", or RFTR. In this configuration, the ATM is serviced from the rear, on the side opposite to where a customer stands to use the ATM. In this case, a door is provided on the rear of the ATM to provide access to the secure chest.
However, with two ATM configurations available, ATM suppliers have had to exert great planning effort to determine which configuration is to be provided at a site, and how many of each configuration is to be provided. The need to know this information well in advance of assembly, and for the need for commensurate manufacturing build/buy schedules has undesirably added to the cost of deploying significant numbers of ATMs.